A sexy master with a sexy Gardevoir
by Drextrough
Summary: In Jack's mind blowing quest, he catches a Gardevoir, and bonds with it the day he catches it! STAY TUNED (What? Expected more? Fuck you spoilers! ;) Jk)
1. A sexy beginning CH1

As the Glaceon the trainer called out hit the Gardevoir for the last time, it's master threw out an ultra ball he bought specially for his sweet prize.  
Slowly but surely, he caught it, and he headed home, with his Glaceon by his side, he wondered if the Gardevoir would be attracted to him...  
this thought made his bulge gigantic, his Glaceon saw, and pawed at it, and tackled her trainer and passionately kissed him, swirling tounges together, the now-horny Glaceon (named Glore) RIPPED off his pants and boxers, since the trainer (Named Jack) had just turned 21, he went into some horny foreplay, it caused his Glaceon to be engulfed in lust and pleasure, as he slowly inserted his thick hard cock into his Glaceon's icy pussy.

Glore moaned "OOOOHHHHH HARDERRRRRRRR" as he pumped her up and down rapidly at incredible speeds, causing Glore to cum almost instantly, this caused Jack to cum aswell, from all the pressure her walls put on him, suddenly he heard a pokeball release and his Gardevoir slowly materialized, as she looked, she turned as red as a cherry, but slowly got aroused by the scene, Jack slowly noticed his Gardevoir and shouted "FUCKKKK!" and Glore turned around and said "OH FUCK!" as they both flung away from each other, the Gardevoir (he just named Glee) stared in disappointment, and Jack noticed her emotions, and said "Wait, did you want to join in?", shyly the Pokemon nodded and said "Yes" to him using telepathy, and he licked his lips, but suddenly he saw a trainer from a distance aways coming towards them, he shouted "OH SHIT RUN LIKE HELL!" and they fled the scene, as soon as they got home, they had a nice romantic dinner, and he let his Sylveon, Flareon, and Umbreon come out for some food, the pokemon had meat, while Glee and Jack enjoyed a little private meal to their selves in his bedroom.

*IN JACK'S BEDROOM or should I say... THEIR BEDROOM?"

Slowly, Jack shut the door, and locked it, Gardevoir looked up at him with lust and determination, she had mated with a wild eevee before being attacked, so Jack noticed some cum in her, he asked her if she had some fun before hand, and she simply replied with a nod,this time she also mention "I am also in heat, so I will have a child if you mate with me.", this amused Jack, he was very horny and kinky at this stage, he wanted to make her his, and she wasn't virgin, so it wouldn't be so hard for him to gain her full trust...

*He slowly removed Gleen's gown and bra*

As the Gardevoir lay there helpless, she used a Hypnosis wave on Jack, and he started to prod her, and slowly thrust into her, she moaned with pleasure and let Jack out of the hypnosis, he realized what had happened, and said "Oh my god, are you sure you want to continue, she  
she nodded with pleasure and lust in her eyes, he pulled out quickly and swooped down to take a few licks, before thrusting into her and kissing her deeply, she enjoyed this, and used a Psychic attack to stimulate their senses, making it 10x as pleasurable for them both, about 10 minutes later, they both came at the same time, Gleen's tight pussy clamped down on his thick shaft, and he loved it, as he came right as they clamped, he felt a mixture of both of their cum's mixed run down their legs...

Soon after, umbreon managed to get the door to "their" room open (Gleen and Jack's room) and screamed to her sisters when they saw their master and Gleen passed out on the bed, both naked.

The rest of her sisters rushed in, and started crying in disbelief that their master betrayed them, they loved him so much, and had fun with him before, hell Umbreon was born from his Sylveon when they mated while she was in heat, and she still fucked the brains out of him!

Jack woke up to them all staring viciously at him, and sitting on his bed, he slowly asked them "Why are you all so ang-" he paused. He remembered what happened last night, and got horny thinking about it, he slowly looked over, and sure enough lied a naked Gleen, with dried cum near her inner thigh, suddenly Jack shouted "I'm sorry, shes just so hot, and she was in heat, so I kinda got horny and all kinky..." the girls all giggled and growled at the same time, they all then said "NO SHIT SHERLOCK, WE SAW HER LUST, AND YOU BETRAYED US." this made Jack feel bad, so he said "Look I will make it up to you, each one of you go to the hot spring and come back one by one, except you umbreon, you are first." the girls had a feeling they knew what their master was going to do...

 _ **END OF THE 1ST CHAPTER, CHAPTER 2 WILL HAVE LOTS MORE SEX IN IT, (If I feel like it. :))**_


	2. Mmm, a fiesty party CH2

As he stumbled out of bed to have his way with his Umbreon, his umbreon started crying, he asked her what was wrong, and she replied "Are you gonna be r-r-ro-rough? WAAAA!", at this Jack turned red, he replied with a "No, I will go easy for your sake.".

About 5 minutes later, he had his clothes off, and Gardevoir had went to the hot spring, he picked up his shy tear-stained face Umbreon, and laid her down gently, and he asked her if she was ready, she replied with a simple nod, at this Jack slowly prodded the entrance with his tip, at this Umbreon squirmed, then he started inching in slower than he had ever gone before, until having to speed up because of her tight as fucking arceus walls, as he penetrated her, they both screamed out "OH HOLY FUCK ARCEUS IT FEELS SOOO GOOD!", before looking at each other oddly, they had thought the same thing...

He asked if she was ok, and she said "Yes, fuck me master, make me yours, daddy." at the sound of "Daddy" he got limp-dicked, he was her dad... and he was about to fuck her... he felt so fucked up as Umbreon said, "it's ok father, I won't mind tee hee!" then Jack got semi-hard and started slow, and Umbreon said "Ok father a bit faster! Please!" at that sheer voiced command, he sped up JUST a little bit, and she started moaning so often he felt like never giving in, until her walls clamped down on his cock, and he just spit his thick, white, gooey seed into her, she screamed and hoped up and walked away to get her next sister a Vaporeon named "Washy" he named her that because when they took a shower together, she always clean EVERY inch of his muscular body.

Suddenly a blue figure jumped on him, it was Washy, she had so much lust in her eyes that she hoped on and just FUCKED HIS BRAINS OUT TILL HE ALMOST GOT KNOCKED OUT.

Finally she came, along with Jack, she head off to the hot spring with a pussy full of cum to get her next sister... Flary... his evil lustful Flareon, no matter how hard he tried, she would always get her way, whether she wanted it hard, so hard she burst before coming back together, or if she wanted it so soft it lasted 7 hours, he couldn't win her over.

Indeed, Flary came running in... and she slammed the door shut with a HARD quick attack, and then she said "Oh hon, you and me are gonna have some fun together..." Jack gulped... and looked for an escape route... he looked closely at his Flary's eyes, he noticed a certain spike in them, SHE WAS IN HEAT! He screamed "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND MY COCK! OH DEAR ARCEUS HELP ME!" and just at that second, Flary passed out from the exhaustion from running all the way up here, and Jack GOT THE FUCK OUT OF THAT HOUSE AND WAS 678 MILES AWAY FROM THAT HOUSE IN 5 SECONDS. (Not literally, but he did go to the hot springs, and started cursing at the vaporeon who started to cry in return... "WAHHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE MAD AT ME! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS IN HEAT! WAAAAA-HAHAHAHA-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack turned pale white, he looked at his leg, along with all his other pokemon, all of them in unison said "OH FUCK WHERE IS NURSE JOY WHEN YA' NEED HER?" Jack collapsed in front of them all, after Gardevoir took a look at the bite, she indicated it came from a Galvantula, and the other pokemon fainted to hear the news, Jack was highly allergic to Galvantula venom, and he was in cardiac arrest, Gardevoir used a healing spell on her master, and as he slowly woke up, she kissed the living shit out of him! He loved it alot, and didn't let go until they both needed air.

Gardevoir went in for a deep musky sniff of his manly muscular aroma, it was deep and made her feel hazy, she picked him up and took him to the lake in a very secluded area, and they began a little play day...

At first Gardevoir was just licking and sucking the shit out of his sweet musky smelling cock, and it made her want more, she started to deepthroat him, with a little bit of willpower holding Jack back from SHOVING his entire strength into her head to make her take EVERY LAST INCH down her throat, but thought, what if I kill her? that would scar me for life... He spoke up to Gardevoir's ear, and said "Gardevoir, I fucking love you, every last inch of you is perfect." she moaned at the seductive as fuck voice in her ear, and that was all she could take, she had an orgasm, spewing her fluid's on the grass, before that, Jack had came while she was deepthroating him, so she swallowed it all, as in protest she poclaimed "Not fair! I drank your cum!" and before she knew it, her pussy was being vacuumed out of the fluids like a blackhole sucks out a star, and she turned to face the "predator" and it was just Jack!

Jack spoke in her ear "Well, I think thats enough fun for one day, right?" and she nodded quickly, and they head home.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 2, Not as sloppy as chapter 1, but is still not perf, but hey, I'm new to this!**_


	3. A little more fun, perhaps? CH3

As they entered the house, the smell of lust and musky cum was very fragrant, and he saw his eeveelutions all over the floor, each of them knocked out except his Umbreon, she was one tough mother fucker, hell she didn't even pass out when they fucked earlier, he asked what was going on, and she simply replied "Masturbation, father." except she said this very seductively, which made him get rock hard in about 2 milliseconds, which Gleen and Dark (Umbreon) noticed, both of the girls turned red, Dark just ran off, and Gleen just sat there staring, wanting it all in her, she started to read Jack's mind, and said "Oh master, you are thinking about naughty things with me... tee hee!" at this Jack just turned pail and passed out anime style, and Gleen started laughing and laughing hysterically.

*3 hours later*

Jack woke up on the floor "waaah? wahht happen-" he was cut short by his eeveelutions all masturbating infront of him, they noticed quickly and squealed, "EEEPPP! MASTER WE ARE SORRY!" and they all went into the dunce corner, only to be called out by Jack "It's ok girls... It's not the first time you've done that..." and they all sighed in relief, but his Sylveon had just woken up, and came out of her bedroom, and spoke "Hi master!" and tackled him to the floor and licked his face seductively, this made him so hard his cock BURST out of his pants, Sylveon noticed and smacked down onto it, he squealed in surprise "OH!" and moaned with extreme pleasure, but before he could moan again, sylveon stuck one of her ribbons in his mouth, making him gag a little in surprise, but he just licked and sucked on it.

About 5 minutes later, sylveon just pounded away at his cock, mercilessly, and she moaned in pleasure as she came, and at that, Jack couldn't hold it in any longer, and he bust his hot, thick and gooey seed into her, and watched as his other eeveelutions came from masturbating to the little scene, and Gleen had just came downstairs to join in, but little did she know, she was in heat...

Jack noticed Gleen, and started thinking to her "IM SORRY! PLES FURGIVE MWE!" he stuttered, and she giggled in return, and she thought back VERY seductively "Oh, I will forgive you.. If you do one thing for me..." and he asked "What is it! I'll do anything!" and she replied "Fuck my brains out" at this Jack went silent, he thought about it, and nodded.

*Jack carries Gleen to the bedroom*

Jack laid Gleen down gently, and she bit him playfully, making him moan in surprise, she enjoyed his moans (writing that made me feel WEIRD AS FUCKING ARCEUS.), so she started to use a Psychic attack on his pleasure stimulatory sensor and made him feel pleasure 50x better, so she swooped down to his cock, and swallowed half of it in a second, and started deepthroating him to hell, while enjoying his loads just flow down her throat, it was so much to swallow since she turned his stimulant up, he cummed about 50 times before stopping, then the real fun started to begin, he shouted "Hey what was that for! Using abilities on me to make me feel s-" he was cut short by the pounding on his cock, she was ontop of him, pounding his brains out, as he came about 100 times in her beautiful white pussy, her stomach started to bulge, and she moaned from a bit of pain, but mostly Pleasure of getting filled up by her "Master" he didn't feel the need for "Pokemon-Trainer" master relationships, so he considered her as a spouse, instead of a slave.

She collapsed off of him, and cum flew out of her like a cannon, but she tried to hold it in, so she shoved a HUGE pink dildo up her self, all the way in so that it stopped leaking, she felt so full, but she loved it, it made her look pregnant, so she walked down in her gown to the eeveelutions and said "IM PREGNANT!" and they all gasped and started to cry, Gleen like that... but she also hated it at the same time, so she took off her gown and pulled out the dildo, "JUST KIDDING!" she screamed, and she asked them all if they wanted a taste telepathically, and they ALL nodded, and each one got under Gleen and started slurping it down their throats, they loved their masters cum mixed with Gleen's minty cum, it tasted kinda like a strawberry, just... a very Horny strawberry (How the fuck that works? I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE ASK ARCEUS xD) and they all got an equal amount before Gleen got a bowl full and drank it in 5 seconds flat, and by a bowl full, IT WAS A FUCKING HUGE BOWL.

*The next day*

Everyone woke up satisfied with the previous events, all of them had a full stomach, except today Gleen had a GIANT stomach, she started to get scared, along with the eeveelutions aswell, she screamed "OH FUCK I WAS IN HEAT, AND I HAD MATED! NOOO!" the eeveelutions stared at her in disbelief, then they all started to give Gleen some pleasure cause they were happy she would have a baby with their "master", they all dug into her pussy, sure enough, feeling a child in her womb, they told her the news, and she smiled, atleast it was Jack's child, and not a mightyena or houndoom's! (Don't ask, she had been raped by the two before being caught) speaking of the Houndoom and mightyena, Gleen looked up to the window to the backdoor, and she turned pale as can be, they were right there, staring at her, presumably fapping from the looks on their faces, the eeveelutions noticed, and they all fired attacks at the door, fucking up the two pokemon, at the commotion downstairs Jack woke up, and FUCKING FLEW downstairs, and saw the 2 pokemon (Mightyena and Houndoom) and walked outside to them after Gleen told him what happened with the 3 before he caught her, this made Jack as pissed off as Groudon was at Kyogre, and he walked out furiously at the 2, and picked up their heads before smashing them together with incredible force, and his pokemon watched the gore-ish scene as blood, brains and skull fragments flew everywhere, and all screached at the sight "EEEP! GROSS!", as jack walked in, they noticed he was completely clean, and they all licked him, except for Gleen, who picked him up and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe, he said "I know, I know! you are happy I killed the 2." she nodded and tackled him and ripped his pants off, before letting his eeveelutions play with him a bit, until it was her turn, she went full out, pounding the fucking living daylights out of his sweet thick cock, making it seem like he was going to die, until finally, she came, the pressure of her walls forced his seed into her womb, with her child, she just moaned as some cum flew out, leaving her feeling even fuller, and she loved it, but then her tummy grumbled, and she tried to get up, but instead passed out, and they sat there snuggled to each other, the eeveelutions had woken up again, and cuddled up to them and went to sleep.

 _ **NOT TO FUCKING BAD HUH? But either was guys, I need some reviews and feedback, how do you like it so far?Give some  
FEEDBACK! :)**_


	4. A dreadful day CH4

*Morning*

Gardevoir woke up before everyone else, and used Teleport to get away and outside, she laid in the grass, enjoying the sweet spring scent, but noticed something out of the corner of her eye, it was another Gardevoir, a male one at that, picking flowers, and smelling them, she just ignored it, and went back to laying in the grass, until she heard "Hey, whats your name?" from behind her, she shot up and turned, it was the male Gardevoir, she tried to go inside, but he used a psychic power on her, forcing her down and spread her legs with his hands, she shouted "NO! LET ME GO!" but he felt no need to, and just started massaging her tight cleavage, making her scream "NO! STOP! S-STOP!" at this he loved it, and he started to prod her entrance to her cavern, but she screamed again "NOOOOOOO!" and Jack FUCKING BLEW THE DOOR UP and ran out to her and FUCKING KICKED THAT GARDEVOIR SO HARD HE FUCKING FLEW INTO A TREE coughing up blood, and he said "A tough guy, probably her trainer.." and Jack just told Gardevoir to go into her pokeball for safety, and she did, he threw the pokeball inside the fucked up door, and shouted for his eeveelutions, which woke them up, and they all rushed out to see a Gardevoir about to fight their master, at the scene they all fired their strongest attacks at the Gardevoir, making him explode into a thousand small pieces, surprisingly, no blood came out, surprising them all, especially Jack... He went and got Gardevoir out of her Master Ball he had switched her to, since he loved her so much.

*Gardevoir came out of the pokeball, crying and naked*

Jack asked her "Did he hurt you?" she replied "Almost... WAAAAAAA-HAAAAAA-HAAAAA-AAAA!" and he picked her up, and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back, and his face got buried in her cleavage, she didn't care, nor did he, they just sat there for a while until they both laid down, and cuddled starting to pass-out from the exhaustion of fighting for her loyalty, and his fight to supply enough power to kick the Gardevoir off her, and blow the door up, which reminded him before they fell asleep -Shit... Gotta buy a new door...- but this was no problem for him, as he was a generally rich as fuck trainer, he had a gold PokePhone 7+ and a mansion.

Gardevoir read his thought and said "Or we could just build one together, master.." she said it so cutely! Jack went for a breast, and gently cupped it, and kissed her seductively, she loved it, but she drew away quickly, and said "I think I was violated enough today. Tee Hee!" before being drawn into a kiss again by Jack, and he thought to her -It's ok, we aren't doing it today. Just kissing.- she smiled warmly at the thought, and replied "Ok... Master..." (Insert anime teardrop now) Jack said "Also, please don't call me master... call me... hmm... How about... Honey!" she liked the thought of calling her master honey, and she nodded, and said "I love you, Honey" and they kissed again, making out passionately, and she moaned as her tounge intertwined with his, french kissing, before eventually passing out.

*AFTER 5 HOURS*

Jack slowly woke up to Gardevoir ontop of him, naked, her cleavage pressing against his chest, he loved the warmth, and slowly Gleen woke up, only to jump up and say "MASTER IM SORRY!" and he said "Why do you keep calling me master... V-V..." He shut his eyes, and sighed before speaking "Look Gleen, I love you, if you wake up like that, it's fine, plus, you almost got raped, so I feel sorry for you, so no need to be sorry about it", at this Gleen started to tear up, "I love you honey!" she exploded into his arms crying, he pet her head and picked her up and put her in a chair at the dining table, and said "Let's eat, I will get to coo-" he was cut short by his Umbreon bringing over food she just cooked for them, and Gleen and Jack said "Thank you Umbreon!" Umbreon just said "You are welcome!" she smiled.

And along came the other eeveelutions and sat down as Gleen wiped tears off her face, the other eeveelutions started to eat, loving the food.

Jack thought to himself -Umbreon always WAS a good chef.- and smiled as he thought about it, and continued to eat.

As soon as they finished, Gleen and Jack went up to their bedroom, and shut the door, and laid down, before cuddling each other and kissing a few times romantically, and finally cuddling each other and went to sleep.

 _ **Guys, look, I am sorry about their being NO sex whatsoever in this chapter, but, it's not all about sex! Please know how I feel about this. I want to please you all, but this is gonna get out of hand if it is all sex. I plan on making 15 chapters since they are all so short.**_

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING THE 4TH CHAPTER._**


End file.
